


Outcome

by Deskles



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Bad Ending, Canon Compliant, Declarations Of Love, Doomed Relationship, Fix-It, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:42:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25332613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deskles/pseuds/Deskles
Summary: «Кас изо всех сил старался заглушить внутренний крик. Он терпел много страшных пыток. Он даже умирал много раз. Но нет ничего больнее, чем объятия любимого человека.»
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Outcome

**Author's Note:**

> По мотивам 15 сезона: Дин решил признаться в своих чувствах, не подозревая, чем это обернётся для Кастиэля.

Они вернулись в бункер после очередной охоты. Говорить не было сил. Как и всегда, победив жутких монстров, хотелось оставить своих на потом. Сэм устало пожелал спокойной ночи Дину и Касу и удалился. Мужчины сразу поняли, что его лучше оставить. Свалившиеся на их плечи неудачи рано или поздно разрушили хрупкую веру в лучшее. Братьям и так нелегко. Когда Бог то и дело наступает на пятки, а весь сборник мифологии ополчился против них и сошел с ума, им ничего не оставалось, кроме как сражать свои же слабости плечом к плечу. Ведь именно так они всегда делали.  
Оба замерли у двери в комнату Дина. Кастиэль неловко переминался с ноги на ногу, по обыкновению уставившись в пол. Дин заметил его напряженный взгляд, но проигнорировал. Он старался не показывать, насколько точно читает его эмоции. Это кажется ему глупым. Но что-то не дает ему язвить. Он боится спугнуть его в эти моменты. Потому что не мог позволить ему уйти снова. Не после их ссоры. Не после своей молитвы в чистилище.  
Они так и не поговорили об этом. Да и стоило ли? Что было в чистилище — остается в чистилище, так? Но почему-то Дину в первые в жизни так хочется кричать, чтобы его услышали.  
Он сам не заметил, как испытующе смотрит на Каса. И когда они успели оказаться так близко?  
— Останешься?  
Вот он и сказал. Руки сжались до побелевших костяшек, и он постарался скрыть их за спиной. Его глаза бегали по лицу ангела, словно стараясь разгадать его мысли.  
Кастиэль вопросительно наклонил голову в его особенной манере, и уголки его губ приветственно поползли вверх.  
— Думаю, это возможно. Если вы с Сэмом позволите, то…  
— Ты знаешь, что можешь жить с нами. Ты наша семья. Мы были бы рады, если бы ты считал бункер и своим домом тоже, — перебил Дин.  
Теперь Кастиэль широко улыбался. И от этого в груди Дина проснулось щемящее чувство. Казалось, будто этот разговор и не существовал вовсе. Так часто Дин говорил ему прощай. Так часто Дин отвергал всякие попытки Кастиэля сблизиться. Но только не в этот раз. После всего, что они пережили, хранить тайны друг от друга становилось глупо.  
Дин и не заметил, как искренне улыбается в ответ. Казалось странным, что уставшие охотники замерли не в силах друг от друга оторваться. Но почему-то казалось, что этот момент правильный, и, впервые за все время, не было ничего на свете, что могло бы их разлучить.  
Дин понял. Если не сейчас, то уже никогда.  
— Не хочешь зайти? — Он нащупал ручку двери и чуть приоткрыл ее.  
На лице Каса отразилась гамма эмоций. От удивления до замешательства с ноткой испуга. Он вовремя взял себя в руки и неуверенно кивнул.  
В комнате Дина было уютно. Несмотря на образ жизни, ему удавалось создавать вокруг себя атмосферу, которую Кастиэль про себя называл «винчестеровской»: небольшой бардак на полках в шкафу, пакеты от чипсов (которые Дин незаметно смахнул под кровать, пока Кас закрывал дверь) и запыленный проигрыватель со старыми кассетами. Кас представил, как Дин записывал на нем кассету для него. Эта мысль всегда теплилась где-то внутри.  
Винчестер заметно нервничал. Кас не мог понять, что у того в голове, но не стал настаивать на объяснениях. Ему было страшно. Он знал, что ему самому стоит начать серьезный разговор, от которого будет больно. Но он не был готов. И если Дин что-то знал о его сделке с Пустотой, Кас не сможет этого вынести. Ведь их отношения только начали налаживаться.  
— Я не знаю с чего начать. — Дин уселся на свою кровать и жестом позвал Каса. — Мне кажется, когда ты так смотришь на меня, и говорить ничего не надо.  
Ангел неуверенно приблизился к нему и сел рядом. Он все понимал. Они давно не мальчишки. Оба знали, что испытывают друг к другу. Эта верность и преданность, эти жертвы и спасения друг друга и ради друг друга давно не были жестами обычной дружбы. Но главный ответ так и не был озвучен. Но это не значило, что он обязателен. Слова не были их сильной стороной. Они умели говорить без слов — касаниями.  
А еще есть такие взгляды, которые значат намного больше. От которых мурашки по коже. От которых внутри теплеет. Которые ярче, чем «люблю». Которые громче, чем «я умру за тебя». Которые сильнее, чем «ты мне нужен».  
Замерев, они сидели, прижавшись друг к другу плечами и соприкасаясь коленями. Ладони взволнованно дрогнули. Их пальцы крепко сцепились между собой, как в капкане. Потому что так правильно. Потому что только так можно ощущать его поддержку и быть уверенным в том, что не одинок.  
Дин негромко прокашлялся. Он понимал, что должен высказаться перед Кастиэлем. Пусть все встанет на свои места. Он хочет, чтобы стало понятно. Хочет, наконец, открыться для него по-настоящему. Потому что чем больше он старался скрывать свои чувства, тем больнее ему было терять его. Когда Кас погибал, раз за разом в голове мелькала мысль, что он не успел. Не успел спасти, не успел сказать, не успел… Он больше не может жить во лжи перед собой и своим ангелом. Тем более, что у Бога есть серьезное намерение лишить его последнего шанса.  
Кто бы из них не пал в последней битве, он сделает все возможное, чтобы это был он сам.  
Дин рассмеялся бы, знай он, что Кастиэль думает точно так же.  
— У тебя все еще есть та кассета? — вдруг спрашивает Дин, и Кас выдыхает.  
Конечно. Он носит ее в кармане своего плаща. И сжимает каждый раз, чтобы убедиться, что не потерял.  
Он достает ее и передает охотнику. Дин никак это не комментирует, но про себя делает заметку спросить, что еще важное ангелы носят в своих карманах. Он поднимается, чтобы поставить ее в проигрыватель.  
Громкость выкручена чуть ли не на минимум. Они и так знают каждую песню и их последовательность. Казалось, если бы не было никакой кассеты или пыльного магнитофона, они все равно бы стояли вот так, посередине комнаты, прислонившись друг к другу и медленно покачиваясь под «Purple rain».  
Кастиэль несмело положил голову Дину на плечо, а тот вцепился в пуговицы его потрепанного плаща, стараясь не спугнуть ангела. Как будто он все еще боялся, что тот вот-вот испарится. Это чувство всегда будет его преследовать. Потому что Кастиэлю, одному из немногих, удавалось так болезненно исчезать из его жизни.  
— У меня есть чувства к тебе, — начал Дин. — Сильные. Ты знаешь.  
Кастиэль не мог больше молчать.  
— Я знаю. Я тоже чувствую это, Дин, — последнее слово — как молитва.  
— С тобой мне очень легко. Но, конечно, не когда ты влипаешь в неприятности. — Он намеренно сжал его плечи в объятиях и чуть приподнял.  
Кас усмехнулся и фыркнул.  
— Сам не лучше.  
Дин посерьезнел.  
— Я никогда не смогу просить тебя о большем, чем есть сейчас, — прошептал охотник. — Только, пожалуйста, будь рядом.  
Они многого друг другу не сказали, или наоборот, сказали слишком многое, но сейчас все стало неважным. Хотелось только чувствовать его дыхание на своей шее, ловить каждый стук его сердца. Ощущать, как секундные стрелки забирают этот момент.  
Песня резко сменилась другой, но на музыку уже давно не обращали внимания. Кастиэль понял, какую ошибку совершает, только вот поздно. Счастье огромным клубком уже собирается где-то в груди, и ему кажется, что его неживое сердце бьется так же часто, как и у Дина. В глазах собралась влага, он и так устал притворяться сильным. Нельзя было давать Дину надежду. Нельзя было надеяться самому.  
— Открой глаза, Кас, — Дин взял его лицо в свои руки и поцеловал.  
Как только их губы встретились, что-то внутри умерло. И возродилось вновь. И тогда Кастиэль почувствовал. То, чего никогда до этого не знал. С тех пор как он стал человечнее, он познал много радости и горя. Но даже в его самых далеких мечтах он не думал, что Дин Винчестер захочет его поцеловать. Именно поэтому он, не думая, согласился на сделку с Пустотой. Это слишком недосягаемо. Слишком хорошо, слишком идеально. Он не думал, что заслуживает что-то подобное. Он не может заслуживать Дина хотя бы из-за ошибок, которые совершил. И пускай Дин думает иначе.

_«И тогда, когда ты позволишь себе стать счастливым и дашь солнцу озарить твое лицо, тогда я приду.»_

Он понял, что пропал. Руки задрожали, и каждая клеточка тела вспыхнула жгучей болью. Будто сосуд рассыпался по частям. Кастиэль болезненно вжался в родное тело напротив. Нет! Не может же все так закончится! Не сейчас, когда он узнал, что значит быть счастливым. Он не позволит Пустоте украсть самый важный момент в его вечности!  
Но тело подводило его все сильней. Кас изо всех сил старался заглушить внутренний крик. Это не так сложно. Он терпел много страшных пыток. Он даже умирал много раз. Но нет ничего больнее, чем объятия любимого человека.  
Он снова все испортил. Дин был прав. Когда происходит что-то плохое, Кас становится этому причиной. Если бы он только знал… То все равно поступил бы так же. Потому что он сделал это для Джека. А он всегда делает все, что выше его сил, ради тех, кого он любит.  
Он наконец-то понял, каково это — быть самым счастливым ангелом на свете. Ему казалось, что короткий поцелуй Дина Винчестера стоит всего, что у него есть. Кастиэль крепче сжал его плечи, не желая упустить и крупицы их времени. Он должен был попросить помощи. Должен был попытаться бороться за свою жизнь. Он обязан. Но он не хотел этого. Он знал, что ничего уже не будет. Как будто весь этот путь, что они прошли вместе, мог закончиться счастливо! Потому что это неправильно. На что он только рассчитывал? Падший ангел и падший праведник, перешедшие дорогу самому Богу. И все, что у них могло быть — эта пара мгновений, пока Кастиэль утыкается в шею человека, пряча жгучие слезы, пока Дин не знает, что в своих руках в последний раз за него отдает жизнь его ангел, как он делал это множество раз до этого, и сделал бы еще столько же, если бы только у них было больше времени.  
_«Дин, я должен был сказать тебе»._  
А пока Дин ничего не замечает, Кас впитывает в себя крупицы этого самого солнца, наконец-то обретая покой. Он дома.


End file.
